


serene

by dotexotic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men, quiet moments, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotexotic/pseuds/dotexotic
Summary: He would never admit it, these were the moments that made Prompto actually enjoy camping. It's leaving a stuffy tent to breathe in the crisp morning air. It's the quiet sounds of the forest waking up. It's the dew on the grass that tickles his feet





	serene

It had been a long time since Prompto managed to wake up before Ignis. Staring up at the roof of the tent, he knew that sleep wasn't coming back to him anytime soon. Getting up quietly, he slipped out of his bedroll not bothering to get changed. Sleep shorts and his tank would be fine. 

As he stepped out of the tent, the chill of the morning air swept over his shoulders. He revelled in the shiver that swept across his skin. It had been too long since he was up this early. Prompto breathed in slowly, taking in the dewy musk. 

Stretching his arms above his head, he walked to the edge of the haven. The landscape was wide and vast. The sun had only risen a short time ago and everything was starting to wake up. From the birds singing their morning songs to the catoblepas groaning as they lumbered. Prompto closed his eyes, taking it all in. Mornings in Insomnia could never compare the ones in Duscae. There was just something different about it.

Insomnia had always had a constant electric hum to it; a muted ringing in your ears that never left. Mornings out here had a strange sort of quiet to them: it was, but it wasn't. It was the moments between the bumbling of the bees and the whispers of the wind. You wouldn't be able to find it anywhere else.

He crouched down to sit on the ledge, letting his feet dangle on to the dewy grass below. Prompto had to quickly stifle his ticklish laughter, hoping he didn't wake the others. His thoughts wandered as the sun started to warm his skin. For all the times they've camped, how did he miss this before? Every day they fought for their lives. Would he be lucky enough to get a chance to see this again?

Prompto ruffled his flattened hair as a small breeze rolled by. There was no point in worrying about it. As tough things were, he needed to keep it together and take it one day at a time. But, how did the others manage to do it? What kept them from going nuts? 

Wait. He straightened up as the thought suddenly struck him: mornings like this were the serene moments the others fought for:  
The nights where Gladio stays up late reading by the fire.  
The hours that Noct gets caught up fishing by the lake.  
The mornings where Ignis relishes his coffee before everyone else wakes up.

He looked down at his hands in his lap. But what was his thing? What were the moments he looked forward to? The answer was easy. It was looking through his photographs at the end of each day. They were a journal of what had happened, the highs and the lows. The journey he was sharing between his closest friends. 

He heard some rustling from the tent. Iggy was likely starting to wake up and begin his day. Prompto suddenly stood up, his feet quietly slapping against the stone. It was too early to be this melancholy. He slapped his stomach, chest and then his face. It was an old habit but it worked. Alright! Time to start the day! He put his hands on this hips. Maybe he would go for a run.

The catoblepas groaned again in the distance. Glancing down at them gave him an idea. Prompto looked back at the tent with a grin on his face. He's going to need some help with this one and he knows just who to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write! It made me want to drink my tea on the front deck everyday.  
> ps if i made any huge grammar mistakes, let me know!)  
> pps im bad at tags
> 
> you can find me screaming about ffxv (and promptis) over on twitter at @pet_pet88


End file.
